


doing nothing with you

by yangscactus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kenma cross dresses, they take a bath together but it’s not sexual, this is my first fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangscactus/pseuds/yangscactus
Summary: the best part of kuroo’s day is always coming home coming home from work to his boyfriend, kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	doing nothing with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please bare with me :) i really don’t write that often. also this fic is inspired by nothing by bruno major so i recommend listening to that while reading

the best part of kuroo’s day is always coming home coming home from work to his boyfriend, kenma. 

on monday when he comes home kenma is sitting outside on their porch. he sets his keys down on their table next to their front door and makes his way to their glass door across the room. for a moment he just watches.

kenma sits in the middle of their swinging chair criss cross in a large lavender hoodie, hair tied back, sipping tea, watching the rain. 

when kuroo finally slides the door open kenma doesn’t even look up, just moves to one side of their chair. kuroo takes a sit and wraps an arm around his smaller boyfriend.

“how was work ?” kenma asks, setting down his blue eyore mug. kuroo begins to tell him about the kids he coaches at the gymnasium and once he’s finished kenma tells him about the new game he’s streaming, sally face. 

“have i told you lately i’m grateful you’re mine ?” kuroo whispers and kenma climbs into his lap. like a puzzle piece kenma slips his legs around kuroo’s waist and slinks his arms around his neck. they share a slow kiss, conveying how much they missed each other throughout the day.

kenma pulls away and tucks his head into kuroo’s neck. they sit like that for while, kuroo listening to kenma’s soft even breaths and feeling the rise and fall of his chest while watching the rain fall. 

on tuesday when kuroo comes home kenma is playing mario kart on the tv.

when kenma hears the door shut all he asks is if kuroo wants to play with him. of course kuroo says yes, despite the fact that he always loses when playing games with his boyfriend. he picks up a controller and for the next 40 minutes they sit in silence with the occasional yell from either two.

once kuroo finally taps out he lays on the couch nudging kenma with his feet. kenma crawls up his boyfriend’s lanky body, plopping down on him. kuroo raps his arms around kenma’s waist, softly rubbing his back.

for a minute it’s silent until kenma speaks up, “thank you for playing with me.” for ages no one ever played with kenma. everyone always thought kenma was rude for always having his nose in a game or thought he was weird for never making the efforts to make friends. people are always surprised to find out that kenma actually approached kuroo first and was the whole reason kuroo broke out of his shell and got them both to join the volleyball team while they were in highschool. the thought that kenma never hesitates to ask kuroo to play a game with him puts a fond smile on kuroo’s face, because now he’s gotten kenma to break out his own shell. 

“of course, my love.” kuroo says back softly, kissing the top of kenma’s head. 

they stay like that for hours until kuroo carries kenma to their bed, falling asleep in his lover’s arms. 

wednesday was kuroo’s favorite night.

on wednesday when kuroo comes home kenma’s dancing around the living room.

when kuroo opens the door he’s welcomed with his boyfriend wearing a pink bralette, white shorts, and a pink opened silky shirt, his long hair falling into his face. kenma turns at the sound of his boyfriend shutting the door and gracefully walks towards his boyfriend.

he grabs his hands and begins to sway with kuroo along to the slow song admitting from their speaker, it’s a beautiful love song with slow drums and an acoustic guitar. 

kuroo happily dances along with his boyfriend, watching how his boyfriend’s body easily moves along to the music absolutely stress free. kenma hums along lowly but never says a word.

they dance for awhile, just the two of them. at some point they lit a candle and set their tv background to change the mood of their apartment.

and they danced and danced, their hands roamed each other’s bodies, kuroo captured kenma’s lips in kiss. they tugged on each other’s lips and explored each other’s mouths.

and soon kuroo was slipping kenma’s silky shirt off and pulling on his bralette. 

on thursday when kuroo comes home kenma’s watching an anime on the tv.

kuroo opens the door and there his boyfriend is sitting on the couch wearing kuroo’s sweatpants and a crop top, hair lazily tied back again. 

neither of them says a word, kuroo just sits on the couch next to his boyfriend and watches with him. 

soon enough he finds himself staring at kenma more than at the tv despite them watching an action anime. 

of course he’s seen his boyfriend’s face a million times and more, but it’s like kenma gets prettier every time he sees him.

he traces his facial features with his eyes, the way his nose bridge dips, his soft lips, his long curled eyelashes and the faintest hints of makeup, probably done for his stream that day. he has to restrict himself from tracing his features with his hand or running his fingers through his hair, not wanting to distract the blonde boy. 

a few minutes later kenma does turn to face kuroo who is still staring at him and quirks his eyebrow. a smile spreads across kuroo’s face. 

“i love you.” he says. kenma’s eyes avert down and a light blush spreads across his cheeks, he lets out a small giggle. 

kuroo pulls him in for a kiss feeling the younger melt in his arms returning the kiss.

“i love you too,” he says quietly and continues their kiss. “do you want to watch a movie ?”

“how about the note book for the 17th time ?” kuroo suggests. 

“only if you don’t cry this time.” kenma says as kuroo goes to grab blankets from their bedroom while kenma loads up netflix. 

they settle into their large bundle of blankets together, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled.

of course by the end of the movie kuroo’s crying and kenma’s wiping away his tears. 

when kuroo comes home on friday kenma’s not in their living room like usual.

kuroo searches the house, checking their kitchen, porch, and bedroom.

when he entire their bedroom he hears faint music coming from their bathroom. he opens the door eyes settling on his boyfriend laying in the bathtub with his eyes closed. 

kenma pops an eye open at the sound of kuroo walking in allowing a smile to spread across his face.

“hi baby,” kenma says in his angelic voice. 

“hi kitten” kuroo responds, brushing kenma’s blonde hair behind his ear. “mind if i join you ?”  
kenma shakes his head slightly.

kuroo strips out of work clothes and slips in the bath behind kenma letting the younger lean on his chest. kuroo rubs kenma’s arms slowly, slightly scratching his skin with his nails the way he loves. 

at one point kuroo reaches up and grabs kenma’s shampoo and massages it into his scalp. “shouldn’t i be doing this to you ? you work harder than i do.” 

“don’t work baby, i want to do this.” kuroo makes sure to thoroughly clean kenma’s hair and wash every part of his skin with the vanilla scented body wash he always uses, kissing his shoulders and back here and there. 

when he’s done he climbs out the bath and reenters minutes later in sweats and a towel on hand. he pulls his tired boyfriend out the bath and dries him off and taking him back to his bedroom. he helps kenma get dressed, once he’s done kenma falls back onto their bed pulling kuroo with him. 

“thank you.” 

“anytime, kitten.” kuroo says placing a kiss on kenma’s forehead. they both climb under the covers and kenma buries his head in the taller boys chest. 

after a few minutes kenma speaks up, “can we get a cat ?” he pulls his head back to look kuroo in the eyes. “anything for you, angel.”

kenma places his head back in kuroo’s chest, a smile tugging on his lips. and once again they lay in each other’s arms enjoying the silent presence.

there’s nothing kuroo loves more than doing nothing with the love of his life.


End file.
